Any Time, Any Where
by AnnaRobsZombies
Summary: What would happen if Naruto Characters met the Doctor? Where would they want to go the most? This is just a bunch of little drabbles and ideas that I've had for a while now. T just in case, you never know what kind of person The Doctor would run into


_**I'm not even sorry anymore. I don't own Doctor Who or Naruto. Don't kill me and enjoy!**_

_**...**_

Sasuke Uchiha stared at the strange box. He was currently on a mission for Orochimaru when he stumbled upon it. Big and the bluest blue you'd ever seen. The top of it read "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" which only increased his curiosity. Slowly, he pushed on the door, it swung open with ease.

Inside stood a man looking at a sort of screen with furrowed brows. He wore a simple brown suit and red shoes with a long brown overcoat hanging on a rail. He ran his fingers through his already crazy hair and sighed. The man caught Sasuke out of the corner of his eye and spun around with a huge grin.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" He exclaimed, his accent was strange, Sasuke couldn't place where it was from.

"Doctor Who, exactly?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes at the man

"Just the Doctor, what's your name?" The Doctor replied, his smile never faltering

"Hm. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke introduced himself with a bored tone and suspicious glare. "Tell me, 'Doctor'. What is this and why is it bigger on the inside?"

"Oh! This is the TARDIS! Time and Relative Dimensions in Space!" The Doctor said, waving his hands around, gesturing to the whole thing "And, well, that's just the advancements of Gallifreyan technology!" **_((Sorry to interrupt here, I believe it was actually explained in Classic Who, but I haven't quite gotten there just yet so if anyone can actually answer this question, that'd be awesome. Thanks!))_**

"Gallifreyan?" Sasuke asked, now utterly confused "You say that like it's a different planet."

"Oh, that's cause it is!" The Doctor gave a small laugh

"That implies you're not human."

"I'm not. Well, not exactly."

"Impossible."

The Doctor's grin widened at the word.

"That's me! The Impossible Doctor!" He said. Sasuke was starting to get irritated with the man and sighed. He started to turn and take his leave when he remembered something the man had said a moment ago

"You said it's called the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, correct?" He asked, turning again to look at the Doctor, who nodded.

"Does...does your..." Sasuke couldn't put the words together

"Yep. She travels through time as well as space." The Doctor answered his unfinished question. Sasuke made a small noise in the back of his throat in shock. Now, he was truly interested.

"I see." He said, trying to mask the bubble of excitement building.

"You don't believe me?" The Doctor asked "Well then, give me a place. Any place, any time. I'll take you there." The Doctor offered, his grin going from excited to kind and encouraging

"Would you..." Sasuke trailed off "I want to see her. Before she died. My mother. 8 years ago, Konoha, Japan."

"You got it. Now close the door and come on in, Sasuke Uchiha!" The Doctor started about his controls. Sasuke did what he asked and joined the man in the center of the room.

"Hold on!" Sasuke hardly had enough time to process the words before the machine jerked violently. He grabbed a hold of the rail tightly. The machine suddenly stopped and was calm again. Sasuke looked at the Doctor, who nodded towards the doors.

Sasuke slowly turned and walked to the doors, he hesitated a moment before swinging them open and, to his astonishment, he was looking at Konoha. They were in the center of Konoha! He stepped out of the box and looked around him. He saw two familiar figures walking together in the distance. It was Himself and Itachi as children.

"I have one little rule." The Doctor said from behind him, his face serious "You can't come in contact with yourself. That would be very very bad." The his face lit back up with that wide grin "Now go on and see your mum, I'll be here to take you back when you're ready!" The Doctor vanished back inside the TARDIS, leaving Sasuke on his own.

...

Sasuke silently walked about the Uchiha compound, careful not to be seen by anyone. He saw his younger self talking to his aunt and uncle with a bright smile on his face. Sasuke looked away from the scene and continued on.

Finally, he reached his home. He crept about until he found his mother. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner. A small smile crept up on Sasuke's face. His heart, usually so heavy with hatred for his brother, felt much lighter at seeing her. Then his mother called

"Dinner!"

Sasuke hid, and watched as his father entered the kitchen, giving Mother a small smile and taking his place. A few moments later, Itachi came in, gently tugging Young Sasuke behind him. Both boys gave bright smiles to their mother, Young Sasuke gave her a small hug before sitting.

Sasuke looked away with a small sigh. He had to go, before he was seen by someone. He stole one last glance at his family, happily enjoying their dinner, and fled back to the TARDIS.

...

The Doctor didn't ask Sasuke how his visit went, he simply gave him a smile and asked if he was ready to return to his own time, which he was. Sasuke was prepared for the jolt this time and held to the rail.

When the TARDIS calmed, Sasuke walked back out the doors. They were right where they met, except it was darker, evening time.

"I must go. Lord Orochimaru will be wondering where I've gone." Sasuke turned on his heel to give the Doctor a nod "Thank you, Doctor."

"Ah, it was no big deal." The Doctor grinned at the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke nodded once more begore heading back to Orochimaru's lair to report his success on his mission. He heard a whirring sound and turned just in time to see the strange blue box vanish.

Sasuke never saw The Doctor again, he did however, see the TARDIS many times. The box was always locked when he approached it, but he gave no thought about it. He simply assumed the Doctor was off exploring or something like that. Sasuke's experience, being able to see his mother one more time, stayed with him. He almost wished he had waited until mother was alone again in the room so he could approach and talk to her, but he supposed there was no point. It only would have hurt having to leave her.

...

**_Well this is Drabble number one! Itachi is next, but hey, let me know who the Doctor should run into next and where he should take them, yeah? Bye guys see you soon!_**


End file.
